Avengers: Infinity Fuck
by Oatmealman
Summary: The crowd goes wild


Avengers: Infinity Fuck

Thor was pounding Gomorrahs ass filling the room with meat slapping noises. "Yes! Fuck my tight blue titan cunt!" he blew his God-load directly in her ovaries then smashed her head with his hammer, knocking her unconscious. "Well, have to have offspring somehow!" Thor proceeded to fly off into a storm cloud to take a shower. Storm from X-men came and sucked him off. He made it to work afterwords.

Hulk was running down the highway with a raging woody, flapping back and forth knocking semi-trucks, cars and mopeds into the trees lining either side of the road. His goal was to get to work on time. "Raoooaaarrr, Hulk smash!" he jammed his cock right into a cement truck and used it as a fleshlight. His massive, 100 gallon load of green slimey baby batter created a mix of cement that is truly phenomenal. He patented his Cum Cement and made millions. He did a massive leap while pissing midair and landed at the Avengers hideout. There he met up with black widow and slammed that ass! He slammed that ASS! Took it to pound town! FUCK

Iron man was doing nothing, drinking coffee and talking fast. Annoying a shit, tying to sound plucky and smart. Really, he came off as a corporate cocksucker who climbed the fart-sniff ladder. Iron man has no power. He is just a faggot.

Bow man quit Avengers so he could fuck his wife and raise his kids. Smart man, who wants to be part of a group of clowns anyways.

Purple Chin Hulk bedazzled his gauntlet and went shopping for new speedos to wear to the cosmic beach. Wearing a pink tank and the speedos, he whipped out silver surfers board and started shredding some waves when a shark bit his cock and wouldn't let go. He didn't feel anything and was surfing with a shark cock flapping around. Thanos came so hard the sharks eyes popped out of their sockets and a jet of jizz sprayed at high velocity. The life guard on duty looked directly into the camera with his coked out eyes and said "Holy smokes!"

Captain America was having a beer and grilling a steak classic American style when some good for nothing yard apes came over and tried to rob him. They held him at glock point and mumbled "ayo lemme see de green" Obliging them, Captain America pulled out his wallet and dropped it on the floor. Right when they bent down to pick it up the Cap drop kicked the darkies head harder than a thousand wombats. It went flying 30 football field lengths and landed on a pike at the local post office. The other criminal turned tail and ran. A shield cut him clean in half as he hopped the fence. A sparkle dinged off the white pearls as Captain America resumed flipping a steak. "Faggots."

Star Lord was playing video games and fucking the redhead from Jurassic World simultaneously. He said, "Cool beans!" a lot and had that sideways quirky smile that dumb fluoride eyed people think is cool. Just when he was about to blast his "beans" he lost the match of super bug brothers. "Damnit! And I thought I was doing so good!" he threw the slut out the garbage chute and got dressed. "owwiee, owwieee!" she exclaimed. Drax the Pussy Destroyer laughed super loud and farted. He got serious and looked at the camera in shame.

Spider man was shooting spider cum out his spider cock, swinging and swaying from building to building leaving his spider seed on all corners of New York's skyline. He was in a rush to deliver some pizzas to a big corporate cocksucker building where sweaty shitstain suits work, and was running late. When he got there, the receptionist that just finished blowing the boss said "Youre late, im not paying for that!" Peters Spidey Sense tingled and he ejected sticky nut onto each pizza, one at a time opening and closing the boxes in front of her. It took about 2 minutes until he then handed them over "Here cunt, eat sperm!" Spider Man leapt out the window of the 61st story and she gasped "owwwiiee!" Peter landed on his Honda PCX150 and scooted off at 55mph through heavy rush hour traffic.

Nebula was re-calibrating her cybersnatch to "Extra tight" as Loki slipped on some ole' sheep skins for a shaggin'. Odin lifted up his eyepatch and watched with two eyes as they both made extra-terrestrial love. "By me!" he pounded his staff and thunder struck both, shorting Nebulas cunt and causing a dick to protrude. "Whoops!" they sword fought for hours. Racoon guy started break dancing on the bridge nigga's patio to some rap music. "Yeah boi how you like dem apples?"

THE END


End file.
